


Consider our Options

by Cornholio4



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A story set during Civil War where Tony is barely mentioned and not a factor?, Alternate Universe, I regret that I was not able to work in a Wizard of Oz joke like I had wanted to, I tried to be fair to both sides, Imagine that, Oneshot, Sokovia Accords, Steve and T'Chaka have a civil discussion, Team Captain America, due to the fact that Cap is the main character, except for Ross, no one is bashed, no sides are bashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: What if Steve decided to attend the signing of the Accords. If he got a chance to have a conversation on the Sokovia Accords with King T'Chaka?Based on an idea I got from Kizmet. Used with permission.





	Consider our Options

**Author's Note:**

> I want to be clear that I am Team Cap who sees points made by Team Iron Man. I was commenting to Kizmet in his story Down With Registration, Down with the DMV (even if you are Team Cap like me, I strongly reccomend checking out the story as the first chapter got a big chuckle out of me). The second chapter gave me someone inspiration for arguments to be used in the story. Kizmet was alright with me using this idea that was suggested.
> 
> Now I have written this story, back to my current obsession besides Disney and superheroes: She-Ra: Princesses of Power.

It was the day of the official signing of the United Nations treaty known as the Sokovia Accords in the Vienna International Centre. It was a day to be attended by many foreign representatives and reporters. Turning up to be a spectator was Captain Steve Rogers, the leader of the Avengers.

Well soon to be former leader of the Avengers he supposed, he did not feel he could make a decision to sign the Accords at the time. Since the Avengers to operate in the Sokovia Accords, he guessed he would be officially out of the Avengers after Accords are signed and his signature is not on them.

It was not just any issues he had with the Accords that he was not signing, the funeral of a recently passed away dear friend of his Peggy Carter had happened. With her death still heavily on his mind, he was not in the best state of mind to make such a big decision.

He then saw a man in a business suit nervously walking up to him with a pen and paper, he shook Steve’s hand and Steve just looked and him warmly. “Captain Rogers sir, it’s an honor to meet you...... I’m Jeffrey Mace, I’m a journalist for international affairs and I was wondering if I could get a statement from you....”

Steve smiled and told him “Well Mr Mace, I just want to say that I am still considering my options with the Accords.” Jeffrey seemingly satisfied he got a statement from Captain America, smiled as he walked off.

Steve turned around and was greeted by King T’Chaka of Wakanda and his son Prince T’Challa. “Your majesty, I am sorry for Lagos, nothing I can say can excuse the tragic loss of life on that day.” Steve told him in an apologetic tone of voice as he and T’Chaka shook hands.

“Thank you Captain Rogers, I offer my own condolences of the loss of your friend, Peggy Carter’s long life and career is something to be admired. But I must say that I am surprised to see you here. I was informed that you had chosen not to sign the Accords.” T’Chaka replied to which Steve shook his head.

“Sorry your highness but I am here as an observer, I have read the Accords but I don’t think I can sign them. I want to consider my options, especially with Peggy’s death still in my mind.” Steve told him to which T’Chaka frowned.

“So you beleive the Avengers should be free to go about unchecked and without oversight Captain? You see national borders and laws to be ignored?” T’Challa asked but T’Chaka faced his son asking him to let him talk to Steve.

“Victory at the expense of innocent is not victory Captain.” T’Chaka told him and Steve gave a nod in agreement and acknowledgement. “Captain Rogers tell me, what issues do you have with the Accords?” T’Chaka asked and Steve thought it over.

“I was wondering if we are needed somewhere and the Accords do not let us go there. I have thought about if we are sent to take part in the conflict, but opposite of the side we would want to be on.” Steve stated and T’Chaka listened in thinking about this question. “Plus when talking about any enhanced individuals, I am iffy about people having their powers registered. The Accords talked about deployment of registered Enhanced Individuals but I noticed there didn’t seem to be anything about if the individual wished to even use their powers. I want to question how the Accords committee would react if Bruce came back and decided his other self didn’t want to smash anymore.” Steve continued and T’Chaka thought it over.

“Please understand where we are coming from, the power of a man who can turn into a seemingly unstoppable force or immovable object with unchecked power. Your friend Tony Stark with his first Iron Man suit; took it upon himself to police the borers on his own and told his congress that he privatized world peace. His armor created a new arms race to try and replicate it just like others have tried to replicate the serum in your blood Captain. If you act on suspicions and end up being wrong, what will happen? What is to stop you from trying to invade my country if you think one of your enemies have snuck in and have a base there? What if you have been given false Intel that a foreign politician is in league with an enemy? What if the Avengers have been compromised, if one of you ended up brainwashed? We will forever be grateful for the work you and the Avengers have done for this world, but we are weary of you being unchecked.” T’Chaka responded and Steve had to admit the point.

Schmidt went around unchecked after getting his serum and created a new faction after having HYDRA defect from the Nazis. Bruce was a friend and he had nothing but sympathy for his condition and what the hulk had done to his life, but the fear of the Hulk on a rampage was very real. Despite their many differences, arguments and different views he still considered Tony a close friend. But Tony unchecked was not a good idea. Even if you don’t bring up the Ultron incident, he had seen the news report when in a moment of emotion, he gave his address on live TV and practically invited the terrorist leader known as the Mandarin to come and face him.

Plus the idea of the Avengers being compromised? If someone was brainwashed or if they were betrayed? After HYDRA and Rumlow (he still could not help but sigh thinking of all the SHIELD missions that they worked together on), he didn’t like the idea of being betrayed again.

“Besides you speak of agendas changing and worry about the rights of the Enhanced, do you not trust the leaders of the world or the UN?” T’Chaka asked and Steve gave a sigh on this.

“I mean no disrespect to you, the foreign leaders or the UN but I don’t think I can trust the Accords committee if Secretary Ross will be on it. Colonel Rhodes asked about any safeguards in the Accords and he was ignored, as if there were not any or if there were but he didn’t want us to know of them. I am not against oversight but I don’t feel comfortable if it means answering to him. I had not met him before he came to the Compound to give us the Accords, but I have heard horror stories of him from Bruce and well..... After meeting him I can certainly beleive the stories he gave us.” Steve told him firmly and T’Chaka raised an eyebrow.

“He came to us with the Accords with only 3 days to read and make a decision, it seemed he was giving blame to us for everything the Avengers were involved in. That’s not the best part.” Steve told him taking a deep breath as T’Chaka listened in with interest. “To my face he compared Bruce being missing in action and Thor deciding to return home to Asgard to if he had lost a couple of nuclear warheads. As if we had not tried to find our friend and as if I had any authority to stop my friend who is prince of a kingdom from going back to his kingdom. Am I supposed to allow myself to answer to someone who called two my fellow Avengers living weapons? He said we could just retire if we don’t agree with the Accords, but would he allow it to be accepted if Vision decides he wants to retire himself and move to Miami?” Steve explained with T’Chaka thinking it over.

“You have given me plenty to think about Captain Rogers, I wish you would put more trust in the UN but I know where you are coming from. I will make sure Secretary Ross is kept in check himself.” T’Chaka spoke up as he and Steve gave eachother another handshake.

“Thanks King T’Chaka and I understand the desires for the Accords. I will admit I have made plenty of mistakes myself: Lagos, not seeing a future for myself that does not involve fighting, not knowing when to walk away from a fight, not reading the fine print when signing up with SHIELD so I ended up having to do cheesy PSAs for schools.....” Steve told him and T’Chaka laughed. Even T’Challa who had been silent during most of the conversation could not stop an amused chuckle from getting out.

“Well I guess its retirement for me at the moment but i will just have to wait and see what happens.” Steve told him going to his seat.

“Good luck with your future endeavors Captain Rogers. Have faith and everything will turn out fine.” T’Chaka told him as he and T’Challa walked to where the podium is to begin his speech....

**Author's Note:**

> I want to point out though I actually like Ross as an antagonist and as a villain. I may have issues about why he was made Secretary of the State but I am happy that he return for Civil War (I consider the Incredible Hulk to be the most underrated film in the MCU). I especially want him to become the Red Hulk at some point. I have stated this many times before but the way to have his origin is incredibly easy:
> 
> He kept a sample of Bruce's blood he had taken from Sterns' lab that he had been saving, because of his previous heart problems he can't be sure his body can safely take it. So he undergoes Extremis before injecting himself with the Hulk blood. But its the earlier unstable Extremis so he becomes a red heat powered version of the Hulk.


End file.
